


Three In The Morning

by pennedgalaxy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley growled low in his throat and decided enough was enough, using a surprising amount of strength he pinned Cisco to the wall and claimed his mouth for his own. After a moment of forceful invasion Cisco finally welcomed him inside and they twirled tongues and claimed each other in one of the most primal of ways. Almost reluctantly, Hartley pulled away.</p><p>"What were you saying about not being attracted to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Three In The Morning (Russian Verse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096108) by [vicky_wells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicky_wells/pseuds/vicky_wells)



> A small Hartmon drabble to get me into writing them. It's not much but it's something.

It was three am, which in itself wasn't an unusual time, three am like every numerical measurement of time came every day at exactly the same moment, in itself not an odd occurrence at all. It was however odd to find both Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon sharing the same room at any given numerical of time, let alone at such a late time in the evening.

"You're doing it wrong, Ramon." Hartley hissed as he gestured to a small robotics project the lab had been working on.

"Well I'd like to see you _try_ highly advanced engineering." Cisco replied as he soldered wiring to a metal panel.

"I would get it done much quicker and with far less whining."

Cisco rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Be my guest, I bet your Latin degree could _really_ beat this coding into commission."

Hartley crossed his arms over his chest and gave Cisco a heated glare. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"You _would_ know wouldn't you?"

Hartley sighed, this project should have been done hours ago, if only Harrison had allowed him to try his hand at the engineering side of things. "Even _Ronnie_ could do a better job than you are currently."

"Well if you like him so much, why don't you marry the guy? Oh _wait_ Caitlin is."

Hartley raised an elegant eyebrow at Cisco's tone. "Jealous, Ramon?"

"In your dreams."

Hartley chuckled. "In my dreams, we're usually in Harrison's office and are wearing far less clothing, as opposed to this."

Cisco's hand stilled and his eyes widened, surely Hartley was screwing with him, he had a habit of saying things just to get a rise out of you. It was one of several reasons the guy was just a plain jerk.

"It's not going to work."

"Afraid you'll give into your attraction to me?"

Cisco clenched his fist and avoided Hartley's prying eyes, why couldn't he have just shut his damn mouth? He should have known Hartley would turn this around on him.

Hartley gave a victorious smirk. "So you're not denying that you are in fact attracted to me? Nice to see such honesty in the work place."

Cisco stilled his hand and looked Hartley dead on in the eyes. "Why would I be? You've literally got nothing I could possibly want."

Hartley grit his teeth and gave an angered hiss, who the hell did he think he was?

"Oh really?" Hartley began giving Cisco's shoulder a shove, the movement pushed Cisco flush against the wall. "Are you _absolutely_ sure there's nothing I could do that you would want?"

Cisco sighed and averted his gaze away from the other man. "You think you're charming, but you're really _not_."

Hartley growled low in his throat and decided enough was enough, using a surprising amount of strength he pinned Cisco to the wall and claimed his mouth for his own. After a moment of forceful invasion Cisco finally welcomed him inside and they twirled tongues and claimed each other in one of the most primal of ways. Almost reluctantly, Hartley pulled away.

"What were you saying about not being attracted to me?"


End file.
